In order to validate aerodynamic parameters, determined analytically and by means of fluid-mechanical simulation, for the design of an aircraft, tests are usually carried out in a wind tunnel. In this process a particular scale model of the aircraft to be tested is positioned in the wind tunnel where it is subjected to airflows. Depending on requirements, the model also comprises various movable surfaces, for example, control surfaces and high-lift slats and flaps, which can be moved to relevant setting positions. When testing a high-lift system that, for example, comprises a trailing-edge flap arrangement of an aircraft wing, during the measuring campaign usually a host of setting positions of different trailing-edge flaps are tested.
Normally, for the purpose of adjusting the setting positions of surfaces, individual fittings are specially constructed that are affixed to the corresponding model in order to on these fittings install the corresponding surface at the desired setting position. This means that after each instance of measuring at a particular setting position, the aircraft model needs to be modified so that, for example, consecutively, different fittings are used for the different setting positions. When testing trailing-edge flaps of an aircraft it is not only necessary to precisely adjust the angle of the trailing edges on the corresponding model, but also to set the gap between the trailing-edge flap and the trailing edge of the wing, as well as the overlap between the trailing edge of the wing and the trailing-edge flap.
Such a requirement, where at each setting position the model needs to be modified, is very time-consuming, in particular in the case of a multitude of setting positions to be implemented consecutively, because new fittings need to be manufactured for each setting position and for various surfaces, and after modification of the model the exact positions of the surface need to be measured and re-adjusted by fine-adjustment, shims or the like. In particular, in the testing of trailing-edge flaps this is especially cumbersome, because apart from the angle, as mentioned above, two further geometric parameters need to be measured and if necessary readjusted.
It is thus at least one object to propose an apparatus for adjusting various surfaces, in which the respective surface can be adapted as easily as possible to different positions, and in which readjustment is possible particularly easily without the use of shims or other means. It is at least another object that only a single type of fittings needs to be used in order to set different angles and other geometric positions of various surfaces. This applies in particular in the use of such an apparatus for adjusting a trailing-edge flap on a wind-tunnel aircraft model. In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.